Myers Deception
by TotSpot
Summary: Michael Myers is shown a bit of kindness from a young woman. While Loomis is chasing him he hides in her house. They avoid each other and avoid killing each other. Can a psychopath feel love or just murderers intent? And can they avoid disaster when Lauri decides to come over? One wants to protect, one kill. Smut later
1. Meeting Myers

**I ramble for a paragh: So for starters don't judge me. And if you are going to judge me at least help me get better. This is based off the first movie. I'm using my OC Tanya Stone. I was going to do a reader insert but hesitated. Also I rewatched the movie and took notes to do this. Like I want it to be as accurate as I can get while still doing my own thing. So if anyone wants a reader insert let me know. Also suggest stuff i could write. This may be my first fanfiction published work but i've written a book before. (Rated M book so let me know if you want the link on Amazon) **

**ALRIGHT ONTO THE STORY**

Tanya walked with Laurie, the blonde girls' friends keeping the conversation going. She had just wanted notes from the girl and was suddenly invited on a walk since her house was the same way. She paid slight attention to their conversation when a car came by. Tanya's brown eyes tracked the car as it moved, black braid whipping behind her as she turned her head. It was odd but became more disturbing when it went by fast and Laurie was sure she saw a man behind a hedge. Little things along the walk that made the hairs on her arms raised.

"Hey, Laurie, I have to head home. I'll pick up the notes from you're babysitting gig. I know his parents. They won't care."

Laurie nodded and waved as Tanya backtracked. She had passed her house just to hang out a bit longer.

Before it got too late Tanya headed out and saw a man attempting to grab a stray dog.

"Hey, asshole if you're hungry don't eat the dog." What started as a joke disturbed her. The man pulled his hands back and turned his head towards her.

"Ah shit, listen I was kidding. I didn't think you meant it. But if you're hungry I live near here. I could feed you."

The man stepped forward so she assumed he was going to follow.

Getting home, she found her brother watching T.V. She frowned seeing what he was watching.

"What did dad say about porn in the living room?"

"He said wait till moms not home. And they're living in a new house. Least I'm not touching myself so you can deal with it."

Tanya rolled her eyes but as soon as the man followed her in her brother was out.

"Shit I'm not sticking around with you bringing guys here. Next time I bring a girl you got to leave though."

Before she could punch him, the older male was gone. Myers sat on the couch and stared at the screen. Seeing things that made his hands ball into a fist. Murder behind that mask. Tanya took it for excitement though and just shrugged.

"Guys, whatever I'll make you a burger."

After giving the man a burger and a drink, she headed out.

Tanya found a dog barking, a German Shepard was growling and looking around.

"Hey handsome, what's wrong?"

The dog looked around still, teeth bared. Something was wrong. Bothering the animal. After leading it to its side yard and giving it a cookie, she left. After she knocked on the door, Laurie opened it quickly. The woman's eyes filled with fear.

"You ok Laurie? Were you expecting someone else?"

After looking around Laurie shook her head.

"No, sorry, I thought it was someone else."

Before she closed the door, they noticed a little girl running over. Laurie smiled knowing who it was while Tanya racked her brain trying to remember the kid's name.

Tanya leaned on the couch looking out the window as the young boy hid behind the curtain. The kids had bugged her to stay and play. Now she sat their pretending she had no idea where the kid had gone. As she looked out the window, she watched a large man carrying a girl into the house. The little boy was freaking out to Laurie while she just shook her head. She was guessing it wasn't the boogeyman but a couple who couldn't keep it in their bedroom. She went back to copying notes for a while.

Tanya had zoned out after a while, notes still in her lap, copied and ready to go. Laurie had been on and off the phone for a while. Tanya finally came back to reality when Laurie shook her.

"Hey, can you come with me. I checked on the kids already, they're asleep."

Tanya nodded and followed Laurie to the house she had seen the couple in.

"I'll warn ya girl, I saw couples in here. Kinky ya know."

Laurie shook her head; she had a bad feeling. Going inside Tanya could smell the blood, having volunteered in a hospital she knew that smell. She didn't take the lead, just Laurie lead her closer and closer to the smell. It was faint but once you've smelt it, you'd never forget it. The smell of death is distinct.

Tanya didn't move as Laurie ran out of the room. Her eyes still on the tombstone. She remembers hearing about that. Her parents had talked about the anniversary of the girl. She was brought back to reality hearing Laurie scream. Running out she found a wide back, with a silent hope Tanya jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Legs going up to wrap around his arms to stop him from grabbing at her.

"Laurie run, now."

She knew the man was stronger. He was already moving his arms, her legs barely holding his arms. As soon as she heard the front door closed, she fell back. Michael turned around and kneeled fast. A hand on her throat.

Tanya expected to die. She would be fine with that. Laurie escaped; she'd get the kids to safety. Instead of killing her though he pressed a finger to the mask lips. Kindness for kindness between psychopaths. Tana just lay there as he left. She knew she should chase, go save Laurie. But she was sure he wouldn't let her live twice. After passing out the cops woke her up. A bruise around her neck. She hadn't even realized he grabbed her that hard. They also warned her he was still on the loose. She headed straight to Laurie. The young woman clutching onto Tanya, her grip tight. She didn't want to be alone. She was later informed Laurie had enough time to get in and double-check all around the house. That limited Myers time with her. He still got hurt as did she, but she managed to hide the kids well before he could even get there.

Heading home Tanya found her brother smoking outside. He looked concerned.

"Hey, you're boyfriends inside." He took another drag of his cigarette, eyes tired. "I patched him up as best I could. But I'm not going to lie, I don't trust him. I'm heading to mom and dads, they bought me a ticket. When you're ready, call. And remember, he's probably the murderer. But with our family, well, we can't judge."

Tanya watched her brother get in his car and leave. The back piled up with bags. Tanya watched him go, a frown on her face. Her brain not quite catching up. She had been staying at Laurie's for a couple of days, the young woman begging her not to leave. She was only coming back for clothes and a shower.

The older man sat on the couch, a bandage around half his face and stomach. Mask sitting on the table before him. Tanya stared at him before laughing. The reaction was ripped out of her. She just couldn't believe it. This psychopathic killer came back to her like a puppy. They always say don't feed the wild animals but she wasn't expecting this. The man went to stand, hand on his mask.

"I'm sorry, sit back down. You're hurt. I just can't believe one minute I'm comforting a girl I just wanted notes from. Maybe if society didn't murder me ask her out on a date. Then I found some asshole with a mask and a dog and I like dogs."

Tanya dropped to her knees, laughing and crying. It all became too much once again. Parents left them there, her brother left her there. The man tilted his head staring at her as she had her breakdown.

After prepping his food and showing him how to work the appliances she left back to Laurie. The blonde girl hugged her when she got there.

"Glad you made it back safe, they can't find him. No hospital has reported him."

Tanya hugged back, she felt bad but refused to give away his position.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

"Mom and dad are taking me away for a bit, so you can stay at your house again tomorrow."

Tanya smiled but felt her blood run cold, she'd have no excuse now. She'd have to be near Myers.

**This is mostly filler to set it up. I promise things will get better. Yes Myers is a bit oc but i'll try to keep him as in character as I can. Tell me suggestions and all. **


	2. A weak bond

**Ch. 2**

**So i think i called Doctor Loomis, Lupis in ch. 1. Sorry everyone. **

Tanya sat in class; she had taken over Laurie's seat. Laurie's parents deciding it was safer to move than to watch their daughter like a hawk. Tanya's family simply told her to call when she's ready to leave that town. She noted after school to go volunteer at the hospital and ask about treating gunshot wounds. Her brother had left her notes on what to do but she wanted more help. Lupus had been bugging her constantly about finding Michael, and how he was pure evil. They didn't trust each other, that was obvious enough.

At the end of the day Tanya made her way home, a bag full of tools. The hospital was kind enough to send her brother's medical bag home. Getting inside she found Michael in the work out room. She noticed the door was broken as well. She had left it locked; he didn't care.

"I'm home, I'll start dinner." Tanya called out but knew he wouldn't come. They tried to stay in different rooms. Whenever they were in the same room, they'd end up trying to kill one another. She had to change his bandages and stitch him up. The worst was when she had to deal with his eye. After finishing dinner, she turned and found him in the doorway, Sweat soaking the tank top he wore.

"What do you want?" Tanya starred at Michel waiting for him to motion. He pointed to the tank top then at his crotch.  
"Underwear and new clothes. Anything else?"  
Michael tilted his head, brown hair falling to the side. Tanya glanced at the knives on the counter before glaring.

Life had become routine. Tanya and Myers avoiding each other in the house, whenever they were in the same room, they'd usually be wary. But as it got closer to thanksgiving, they slowly became more comfortable with each other. She even managed to get grunts in response to questions. As they sat watching a movie together Tanya got a call. She went into the kitchen to answer and heard a familiar voice.

"Laurie, hey it's been a short bit."

"Tanya good news, I'm moving back into town. Everyone is guessing Myers died from his wounds. Isn't that great."  
Tanya laughed and agreed, even as she felt warmth press against her back, his head lowering to listen to what was going on. A bad habit he obtained from movies they watched.

Hearing Laurie's voice his hand broke the counter he was holding for stability.

"Hey Laurie I'll see you at school, my parents friend needs help."

Hanging up Tanya turned around and looked up at the man hovering over her. His eyes were on the window, his breathing gone heavy.

"Back it up Myers before the neighbors think I'm about to do the Devils Tango in my kitchen."

Michael was broken from his rage as he looked down at Tanya. His hand went up to her neck but she slipped onto the counter and pressed her legs to his stomach.

"Don't do this, you hurt me i scream loud enough to get you caught."

Myers hand hovered over her leg; he could have easily grabbed her. Break her leg. Instead he placed a hand on her thigh. 

"Listen Michael, i get this is a typical movie scene but i will fucking scream for help."

They locked eyes for a long moment, Tanya noticed the cold emptiness in his eyes had a slight flame. And she was panicking. It was one thing to have a psychopath in the house, but now she could see something else. Myers finally backed up and went to the room he was staying in. Tanya let out a breath and slumped against the wall. Another problem added to the checklist. He went from trying to kill her whenever she let her guard down to getting a little to touchy. Tanya was broken from her thoughts when she heard the front door open and close. Looking out the window she watched Myers go off into the night.

By the next morning he was back and more murders were on the news. You can only hold a murder back for so long. Tanya handed Myers her keys and a map.  
"Kill farther from here. Don't get blood in the car. I got you a wig and sunglasses. You have a killing boner and i get that. So be free."

Myers went to put on his mask but Tanya put a hand on it and shook her head.

"Not yet, to obvious."

Tanya watched as he left, the blonde wig looking odd on him. He was off an hour before Laurie came. Laurie made herself at home as she told Tanya all about being away. It had helped. Knowing Myers was most likely dead gave her hope.

Laurie had been staying with Tanya while her parents worked some things out. As Laurie slept Tanya heard a car pull in the driveway. Michael stepped out; a bag full of what she guessed was bloody clothes. She let him in and made a hush motion.  
"We have a guest. You'll need to hide till she leaves."  
Myers immediately went to go see who it was, knife in hand. Tanya put a hand over his expecting to get stabbed. Instead he pushed the knife into her hand and handed her duffle bag. Then went to take a shower. Tanya rolled her eyes and grabbed him clean clothes and threw them on the counter. Stopping for a moment to watch the red drip from him. His back was to her so she looked him over slowly, curios. But when he turned, she got more of a view than intended.

"Shit, sorry."  
Tanya slipped out and went back to Laurie, making sure the other girl hadn't woken up yet.

The next morning Laurie woke up first. She went downstairs to find a blond man with short brown beard and sunglasses. She couldn't place him but she immediately felt uneasy, the feeling of wanting to run. Tanya followed soon after and felt the tension in the room.  
"Laurie this is my family's friend, Ben. He's staying with us."  
Laurie nodded but backed away still, Myers hand clutching a knife.  
"Ben you got the knife, good, you can cut the potatoes."

Tanya glared at Michael before putting her hand on his face and moving his head away. No resistance. Lori left the room while Tanya whispered to the larger man.

"Hey don't freaking hurt her. You want to kill, you leave the town."

Myers rested a hand on her throat, a silent threat. Tanya stared back defiantly.

Myers lowered his hand and turned to the potatoes Tanya rolled out in front of him.  
"Use that knife for something useful, it's a clean one so it stays in the kitchen."

Myers grunted back, and began peeling the potatoes. Breakfast was done fast, Tanya and Laurie choosing to eat upstairs.

"Not to be rude but that guy downstairs is freaky."

Tanya shrugged as she ate, Laurie watching the door. After they were done, they went downstairs to watch T.V. Michael was gone, car gone as well. Laurie was relieved while Tanya worried. It was still morning; he'd be caught if he tried anything.

Laurie hugged Tanya tightly, a car sitting in the front.

"Thank for your help. Being with you for a bit helped. Even with that creepy guy. I'll call you later, see you."

Tanya waved goodbye. The Strode home set up once again. It had been about a week before Myers was back again. Tanya got home from volunteering at the hospital and found Michael in the living room. Mask and shirt off, left only in jeans.  
"Get dressed you look like a bad romance book."  
Tanya went to walk past him but his hand grabbed her wrist. Tanya turned to him and felt her face flush. He had managed to find her brothers porn disc. They were new and he had bought every new one that came out.

"Listen i get you like what you see on that screen but trust me, it's not what you're thinking."  
That didn't stop Myers from pulling her closer and standing. Tanya felt warmth pool inside her as the Myers ran his hand over her breast. He wasn't gentle but that didn't bother her. His hand lowering trying to mimic what he saw. Tanya blinked trying not to get distracted, trying to keep the word, no, on her lips.

She was broken from the trance she was put in when someone knocked on the door. And for once Myer made a noise other than a grunt of acknowledgment. He let out a low growl before pushing T away and going upstairs to hide. Opening the door Tanya found Loomis standing there, a friendly smile on his face. A smile she didn't trust.

"I couldn't help but notice Laurie visiting you. Is there something you both know that you're not telling me?"

Tanya frowned and closed the door behind her as the man attempted to peek in.  
"Nope, Laurie would have told you immediately if we found something new."

Loomis lost his fake smile. He could tell she chose her words carefully.

"If you find something, call me. Or if you need help, don't be afraid."  
Tanya smiled and waved as she stepped into the house again and closed the door. Then went to the phone and called Laurie. She needed to tell her not to talk to Loomis.

Tanya had gotten used to Myers coming and going. Thanksgiving passed. Christmas was close behind. He missed both, Lori stopping by for Christmas. Tanya made dinner listening to the T.V. New Year's all anyone could talk about. Tanya's parents and brother called trying to convince her to go with them but she didn't want to. She couldn't just leave Myers. Even if he was a killer she could see other emotions stirring, curiosity, interest, lust.

A hand stopped Tanya's, the knife she held hovering over her wrist. She had been distracted and nearly cut herself.

"Thanks, I wasn't thinking straight. Literally."

Tanya looked up to the white mask of Myers, she could tell the joke went over his head. He took released her before slipping off the mask and his coveralls. No blood on ether.

"No good kills today? Well, dinner is almost ready."

Michael nodded before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

When both were done, they met at the dining table. Plates already set.

"I'm sure I'll be asleep before midnight so Happy New Year."

Tanya raised her drink expecting the man to do the same. Instead, he grabbed her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her. Tanya held her drink up with one hand and tried shoving him away with her other. He didn't budge for a moment, his hand moved to the back of her neck so she couldn't pull away. When he did release her Tanya took a step back.

"New Year's kiss. I get it. But fuck warn a girl."

Myers tilted his head slightly before sitting down to eat. He slid a pen and notepad out of his pocket as he sat. Then wrote

'Happy New Year.' The writing wasn't perfect but it was legible. He slid it over and kept his eyes on Tanya's face. She frowned, then smiled, then winked and blew him a kiss. A silent but response for the silent man.


	3. Fuck away the pain

Ch. 3

**This chapter contains smutt and mentions of rape. Plus the smut is more...it'll get better as it goes on. This one touches on sensitive subjects alongside the smut. **

Tanya sat next to Lori smiling at blonde womans parents as they congratulated the girls. Tanyas parents refusing to come back to that town. To many tragedies, to many horrors. Tanya finally got the courage and asked as subtle as she could.  
"So Mr and Ms Strode, i've been hearing a lot about girls dating girls." A slight lie as no one in Haddonfield seemed to be like that. Only hearing about it from her brother who was shocked about being turned down by a girl and her girlfriend. Lori's mom laughed and nodded while her dad shook his head.  
"I've heard about it, sad how many people frown upon it. Let the girls have their fun as long as they marry a man."

Lori's mom nodded and Tanya let out a breath, it wasn't a good shot but it was a shot.

Tanya smiled as she went inside. Handing Michael a plate she bought for him.  
"Steak and fries, I'll get you a drink."  
Michael watched Tanya as she skipped into the kitchen, his head tilting as a small smirk tugged at his lips. It was gone before Tanya got back.  
"It was amazing. Lori was so beautiful. And she's so relaxed, gone the days she watched shadows."  
Myers watched her as she spoke, body more relaxed than he had been since he was young. Tanya leaned back and looked at Michael who had turned his eyes to the t.v. She finally felt brave enough to ask the question that ate at her.

"Did you not kill me because you remember me? I know i was younger than you but Loomis thought we were in the same boat in a way. A sociopath and a psychopath."

T stared at the man, almost hoping for once he would reply. For once just to have him open his mouth to speak. But he said nothing, just shrugged.

Tanya waited a few weeks to invite Lori over. Waited till Myers was gone for another killing spree, his marker circled a town a few days over.  
"Lori, remember that question I asked your parents?"

Tanya sat on the kitchen counter while Louri looked through the fridge.

"Ya i remember, why?" Lori pulled out a water before turning to Tanya.  
"How would you like to go on a date, with me? We don't have to tell anyone else it's a date."  
Lori's eyes widened and she dropped the bottle.  
"That's sudden. I mean i hadn't ever considered. With college coming soon." After another moment Lori sighed, "yes actually. Let's do it."

Tanya let a breath out and grinned before jumping down to hug Lori.

The day of the date came and Lori met Tanya at her house.  
"Hey, so where did you plan to take me?"  
Tanya smiled and drove them to a small restaurant. The owner laughing at how they were hanging out. The girls laughing and lightly agreeing. Neither of them would admit to being on a date. Tanya not wanting to ruin Loris reputation. Her own reputation destroyed when she was six.  
"So have you thought about what college you're going to?"  
Lori nodded and smiled before pulling out a rolled up paper in her pocket.  
"Of course, I brought this knowing you enough to know you'd ask."

Tanya snorted as she took the paper, she was too obvious.

When Tanya got home, a large grin spread across her face. She had her first successful date with Lori. She almost got a kiss, but when she leaned in Lori's parents came by. Tanya instead leaning to whisper something to the blonde girl.  
"Can't wait to see you next time beautiful."  
Lori smiled before waving goodbye as her dad waved her over trying to get her to hurry.

Their secrets dates becoming an every week thing. That was until Valentines came around.

It was dark by the time the girls got home, Lori giggling as Tanya kissed her hand and cheek.

"You just look so lovely tonight. How about we head inside before i take you home."  
Before Lori could agree Loomis showed up.  
"Lori, i was in the neighborhood so you're parents asked me to get you. Especially once I told them who you were with."

Lori glaned to Tanya who was glaring at the man.  
Tanya sent a glare to the man. A man she knew too well from her childhood but acted ignorant when meeting him again. He glared right back. 

"At least Lori, i think you should know some things about your friend."  
"You wouldn't dare Loomis, what happened to patient confidentiality?"  
Lori frowned and backed away from Tanya as the two yelled at each other.

"Out the window when i think you're harboring pure evil. That and you're parents signed it away."  
Tanya turned to tell Lori to ignore him but she was already running to Loomis car. Tanya was left standing on the doorstep, her smile coming back as Lori winked at her.

"She's perfect, she's absolutely perfect."

Tanya's thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into Myers. He grabbed her hand, his other on a bloody wound at his side.  
"No, no, get on the couch now you dumbass."  
Michael did as he was told and fell back onto the couch, his abdomen already bare. Tanya worked quickly to disinfect it and stitch it up. The man's breath growing heavy as she did so, he made no true noises of pain but T was sure it was bad.  
"Hey it's ok, you're ok. Give it a week or two and you'll be better than ever."  
Tanya smiled before helping Michael to the bathroom to clean off and get to bed. 

Two weeks passed and Michael was better but Tanya was worse. Lori had disappeared again. Her parents ignoring her calls as well, anxiety preventing her from going to their house. Finally the call came. The dreaded call Tanya was sure she'd get a thousand times in her life, but this being the first.  
"Tanya."  
"Lori?"  
"I know what happened that day. You killed your Uncle, you mutilated his body."  
"I know but there's more to that story."  
"I don't want to hear it, you're a killer. You killed a man in cold blood. The only reason you were released is because they felt it was a moment of insanity. I wish they kept you locked up, you're no better than Myers."  
Then there was a click and a dead tone. Tanya was left standing by the phone, tears streaming down her face.

Heartbreak was an odd sensation. It pulled at your heart pleading for the pain to stop. It wracks at your brain with every question of how you could have been better. It eats at your body making you not want to move. Tanya had been falling for Lori for years. She was kind, understanding, and didn't judge on appearance. Then they went on dates and she was sweet and happy. But here Tanya was, sobbing into her knees and cursing Loomis. Cursing the man everyone called her Uncle, cursed herself. A warmth surrounded her as she was lifted from the ground and taken to the bathroom. Michael handed her tissues so she could blow her nose, then dry her tears. Heartbreak is an odd thing. It can make you do things you'd never do.

"Michael, fuck me. I know where there are condoms and everything hurts. Make me remember and forget everything that hurt me. Please."  
Michael didn't hesitate as he leaned down to kiss her. Sloppy and rough from inexperience. His hands roaming over her body. Tanya let him, she let her hands rest on his shoulders allowing him to explore. Reaching into the drawer next to them she pulled out a condom.  
"Let me help with this part."  
Tanya slipped to the ground and down to her knees. Everything hurt, her heart ached. But this would help her forget for a night at least. She'd remember painful memories and forget any happy ones with Lori.

Pulling down his boxers she took a deep breath before licking the head of his cock. She had seen one before, she still remembered seeing one. Remember trying to bite it before being punched. This time there was no biting though. She opened her mouth to take more of him, gently bobbing her head like she was taught. Her tongue slipping over the head as she moved her head back. Myers groaned and rested his hand on the sink. Before he could throw her onto the bed she slipped the condom on him.

Tanya prepared to be thrown onto the bed once she was done, prepared to be pinned by her throat. Instead he helped her up and lead her to the bed. His mouth on hers before lowering to her neck as soon as she was laying down. One hand rubbing up and down her side while the other kept his weight off her. Tanya felt tears well up, too much emotion building. This wasn't what she remembered or expected. She expected pain, expected roughness. Instead he was exploring her body slowly. Kissing his way down her chest and stomach and over her thighs. He didn't try tasting her, instead moved back up so he could position himself between her legs. His cock twitching slightly as he pressed himself inside.

Tanya had her legs wrapped around Myers hips and arms around his neck as he pounded into her. She knew he'd have high stamina but after an hour she expected him to be done. Her body shuddered as she tilted her hips up more so he could hit inside perfectly. He was more and more, eyes full of lust and desire. Any bad memory Tanya had expected to remember was gone, her mind only on him. Finally he began to slow down and gave a few hard thrust, his peak finally reaching with her own. Tanya let out a breath as her body shook, Michael groaned and pressed his hips hard to hers, trying to bury his cock as far inside her as possible. After a moment he pulled out and slipped the condom off. Tanya watched him toss is into the trash before he dropped next to her. Their bodies barely touching as they fell asleep.

Tanya woke up alone in the bed, the car and Michael gone. She knew it was too good to be true. After showing she tried calling Lori again, instead getting Lori's mom. The older Strode politely asking her to never contact them again. She wanted nothing to do with Taya, no one did. They wouldn't remind the rest of the town who she was if she kept away from their daughter.  
"Fine. But tell Lori I'm sorry."  
"No. I'm sorry for what happened but you're still a killer."  
Again the line went dead and Tanya found herself alone. She was a scared six year old again, a butcher knife clutched between her hands. A knock at the door broke her from her trance and Tanya went to see who was at the door.


	4. From Happy to Numb

Ch. 4

Tanya stared up at a police officer. His hand on his gun.  
"Tanya Stone, we've got a search warrant for the house. Loomis believes you're harboring his patient. I'm sorry about this."  
Tanya stepped aside and watched them tear apart her house. Watched them look for any evidence of Myers living there. There was none, and they couldn't prove Myers was the male who stayed in there. Not since her brother and father were still alive and could travel. Instead the police officer asked her if she was ok, if she needed anything. T just smiled and shook her head, trying to be assuring to the older male.

After they left Loomis came over. A packet in his hand, silently he handed it to her. His normally accusations gone as he handed her the paper.  
"I re-read your file. Please remember Michael isn't an angel, he's a demon. If you know where he is don't put your trust into him. Please. Just remember what trusting a demon had gotten you. The whole reason we met. You did bad things but you showed me there was humanity left, he never did."

Tanya took the file and silently noted they were copies. She threw the file onto the coffee table before preparing dinner. Myers walked in again, his fake blonde wig looking odd as he didn't put it on correctly. He went over to Tanya and looked over her shoulder to see what she was making.

While they sat down Michael pointed to the file of papers.  
"Loony stopped by; crazy bastard gave me copies of my old file. My parents signed some papers saying he could do with the info as he pleased, so that's fun."

Michael reached over and Tanya didn't stop him, she knew exactly what it said. She could still remember it and how she first met Michael.

***Flashback lovely's***

Six-year-old Tanya cried as the police officer screamed, even if he wasn't screaming at her. Her Uncles body lay mutilated on the ground, he wasn't truly her Uncle. He was just her mom's friend. He gained their trust and she was allowed to stay with him, no matter how much she begged them not to leave her there. One day she couldn't take it anymore, his friends were over. She was supposed to be making dinner, a woman's job in his eyes. The knife almost to big for her hands as she cut the chicken. She heard them laughing about a girl in her class and how she'd be the next victim. At that moment Tanya felt her feelings go numb.

She took the butcher knife and got down from the chair she stood on. She went over to her Uncle, no one noticing her. She then stabbed his dick, his friends screamed as she did. Then she stabbed his thighs and stomach. Tanya stabbed him until his friends pried her from his body. His heart stopped when she stabbed his dick meaning he didn't feel the rest of her rage. His friends tried calling the police but when the police got their they found her half-dead body, beaten and used. Most of the men had run, the others stupid enough to think they were justified.

Tanya was ten when her parents admitted her to Loomis, hearing he was one of the best in their town. The other psych hospitals that held her didn't try to help. When they learned he was working with Michael Myers they knew he would at least attempt to help Tanya. He agreed and tried to keep her and Michael as far away from each other as possible. Fate didn't seem to like that. As one weekend Loomis was extremely sick, he warned no one to let Michael out but the nurses tended to ignore him. Michael did nothing that posed a threat to them, Loomis was the crazy one.

Tanya looked up to a twelve-year-old Michael who was staring out the window.

"You're super tall, that's cool, they say I'm short for my age. Why are you here? I'm here because I stabbed my Uncle in the dick. Plus, other people think I'm a lost cause so don't try."  
Tanya stared up at Michael waiting for a reaction, the only one she got was him looking down at her.

"Stabbed someone to? I get it honestly, though they may release me if they think I'm fixed. ."  
Tanya took out a cookie before handing it to the older boy, a sign of their friendship.

"A kindness amongst crazies my dad says. So, a fondness for a kindness. He sends me these, nurses sneak them into me."

Tanya smiled up at the boy who ate the cookies. He said nothing but while Loomis was gone, they'd always be near each other.

After that Loomis kept them apart, they only saw each other in passing after that. Loomis not liking how Tanya asked if she could see the other kids in the ward.  
"Come on, there's not a lot, and i just want to meet people like me."  
Loomis stood and looked down at Tanya, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Tanya the others in here are not like you. The other's killed without reason, without regret. You have regret, you told me you felt bad but did what you had to."

Tanya frowned, she forgot about that lie. Her dad had reminded her over and over what to say. To feign regret, to pretend she was sad. To act like a normal person.

Tanya was fifteen when Loomis released her, unfortunately for him he was called away that day. He made sure Michael would be locked up tight and Tanya would be released to her parents. He smiled down at Tanya and patted her shoulder.  
"You did it, you showed the courts you're truly regretful. I'm so proud you listened and got help. You'll do great out their, you're release papers are all signed. So when you're parents come for you, you can just leave."  
Tanya smiled and watched the man leave before going and talking to the nurses.

"Can I see that boy i used to play with, i want to say goodbye."  
The nurses frowned at each other, a whisper rising. No one wanted to defy Loomis but Tanya had been their longer than most of them. Finally the head nurse came over, the older woman smiled at T.  
"Of course sweetie, what that fool don't know won't kill him. Plus these other nurses won't say a work to him."

The other nurses looked at each other before nodding, just turned a blind eye to Tanya as she walked into a different part of the ward. 

Michael stared at the wall across from him until a cookie was dangled in his vision.

"Hey grumpy, want some cookies?"  
Michael looked up slowly before taking the cookie from Tanya.  
"It's my last day here so i leave you with a cookie and something else. That something else comes later. It's really good to see you again."  
Michael just stared at her as she spoke, listening to her about where to find her. How when he got out she promised him a good meal. As promised she left him with one last gift. She pressed her lips to his, nether puckering not quite sure how to kiss but Tanya having seen it enough to have an idea.

***End Flashback***

Michael set down the file and wrote a note, his handwriting getting better the more he wrote.  
'_I remember that day. I thought you were just flirting. I had heard my slut of an older sister and her boyfriend. Then when i heard the nurses talking about how you actually did it i wanted to see you again. Then the day you came before you left. I never forgot about that. When i saw you that day with the dog i thought you could recognize me.' _

Tanya smiled and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, a warm feeling in her chest.  
"Ya, i remember that day. I was just so excited to meet someone who did what I did. But our circumstances were different. Then that stupid move before i left, i just thought it would be memorable."  
Tanya moved next to Myers deciding to try and get used to being closer to him. He tensed up as she did.

Tanya and Myers grew closer over time. They got used to sitting near each other, then laying together after sex. He left less often and slowly became used to using the work out room and sex to get his urges out. Tanya deciding to skip college that year in an attempt to write a novel. One based on her and Myers. Two different murderers walking separate paths. Slowly Lori began calling again, explaining she thought over what Loomis told her. She overreacted for something she had to do.

"Can we try this dating this again?"  
"I would love too, but i'll have to talk to the guy I'm seeing right now. He was there for me when we had that little fight."  
Tanya and Lori talked for a while longer but their relationship wasn't what it used to be.

Getting to bed Tanya found Myers there. A book in hand.  
"I gotta be honest, i know you could read, i saw the nurses teach you. Yet seeing you read and in my bed so domesticated is scary."  
Myers just smirked back at her. The less time locked behind bars being told he was crazy he was gaining a part of himself back. The urge to kill was still there, the voice in his head reminding him he lusted to sink his knife into someone's skull. But the longer he was with her it became easier to ignore, easier to pretend it was silent.

Tanya sat next to Myers and looked him over. A part of Lori's words sticking with her at the end of their conversation.

"Tell me Tanya, do you lust him and trust him or just lust him?"  
The word love wasn't used, Lori was careful with that. Tanya knew that girl but Lori knew her better. Tanya didn't use love; she didn't talk about love. But staring at Michael she felt something more than Lust, a feeling in her that liked having him around.

"Michael, do you trust me?"  
The large man closed his book slowly before raising an eyebrow at her, a look she usually gave him.

"Hey fuck you that's my look. But ya i get it."  
Tanya laid down and turned so she was facing away from him. She heard a faint snort before he rested a hand on her head.

Tanya woke up the next morning but for once, wasn't alone. A warm body held hers, an arm trapping her. Tanya let herself relax. This was nice, this is what she wanted. A feeling of security. After the first time meeting him Loomis would tell her not to see him as a guardian angel. He was a demon from hell. But at this moment she felt like this was perfect. She felt safe, like no one could hurt her. As much as she wanted to stay it was morning and she had to pee. Slipping from his arm Tanya made her way to the bathroom, leaving the sleeping man alone.

As beautiful as fairy tales were the origins are usually dark and sad. Tanya and Myers were close, seeing something in the other that outsiders couldn't see. Tanya hugged Michael tightly before he was going to leave. His bloodlust starting to cloud his humanity once again. But as they opened the door the cops stood there, Lori with them.  
"I'm sorry, I realized who he was and I can't live with him being free."

Tanya didn't have a moment to register what was happening. Michael turned and hugged her quickly, his voice soft, strained, and gravely from years of disuse.  
"Tanya." Was all he got out before they dragged him out, Loomis coming in quickly. The diagnose already on his lips, Stockholm syndrome.

Tanya watched the humanity in Michaels eyes fade and her own hope fading with it. A part of her ripped away, that feeling of safety and love gone. Lori hugged her and apologies for not realizing it sooner, she couldn't imagine how scared Tanya was. Being forced to be near that man. Tanya felt nothing but remembered how Lori reacted and copied her. Tears and hugs, even as she felt nothing. Not long after she left, Michaels coveralls in her bag. His mask confiscated by police. His scent faint but was still there.

**This is not the end! There is more to come! Tell me what you think though! Also, this fanfiction won't be all too long but i will have some memory chapters that would have broken up the flow because the way I write. So those will be after it's all over. **


	5. Time passing

Ch. 5

Tanya held her swollen belly as she sat next to Lori who was rubbing her own belly. It had only been a few months but Tanya was quick to discover one of the condoms had broken. Then she had to report to Loomis as he was responsible for watching her and Michael. Lori a few weeks later found she was pregnant. Her parents sad but proud, Tanyas silent and horrified. Lori was sad at how Tanya became pregnant but was happy to find out she was. The word rape being thrown around more than Tanya would like.

That was years ago, Tanyas kids stayed with her and Lori. A male and female twin. After Loris daughter was taken Tanya moved in to help her freind. The little boy a replica of his dad. His father's large build, brown hair and his moms dark brown eyes. The little girl having her mom's black hair and small frame but her father's slighter lighter brown eyes. Most wouldn't notice the different browns except for the two moms. Lori could never forget Michaels eyes, same with Tanya. Yet each with a different reason. Tanya looked at her son with a smile.

"Hey Samel is Eve with Lori?"

The male looked up and nodded before replying softly.

"Ya Lori is excited about Eve's kids. Her husband send pictures of the little ones exploring their high school."  
Tanya nodded before joining Lori and Eve outside. The two woman smiling at the video.  
"The urge to go home come over you yet?"  
Tanya smiled down at her daughter who shook her head.

"Not yet mom, me and Samel came here to help you two in this time. Were not leaving yet. At least his boyfriend is taking care of his wife. Poly has its perks."

Lori smiled down at the phone and swiped to a picture of them all standing together, her own daughter frowning in the picture.

Then they heard it, a car approaching, they all rushed inside. Someone was there to see Lori and Tanya.  
"Lori what do you want hun?"  
Lori frowned and looked to Tanya, black hair with grey stripes, tired eyes looking at her. But when they offered money Lori couldn't resist.

The four sat together, the kids hiding so they wouldn't be questioned. The man and woman wanted them to visit Michael. Lori spoke for the both of them, she spoke as Tanya frowned. Tanya wanted to say yes, grab her kids and let them meet their dad. Then something they said made her heart stop.

"We told him you had twins."  
Lori stood up quickly feeling Tanya tense next to her. Loomis suggested not telling him in case that posed more problems. Tanya wanted to tell him but was restricted from ever seeing him again.

Tanya held Lori once she got home, the older woman sobbing. She had tried going to dinner but seeing Michael was too much. She couldn't handle it.

"I'm not as young as I once was Lori but if he comes back I'll protect you."

Tanya stared at the door, almost hoping he'd come. Hoping she'd be able to see him again.  
"I'm gonna leave you with the kids I'm gonna head to town. I just want to check on my house."  
Lori nodded and let her go. Let Tanya head to town unknowing she was looking for something. For someone. She kept her house in case he ever came home.

Tanya stood in front of her house, gun on her hip. She trusted Michael but she didn't know what mental state he'd be in. She stood waiting but no one came. Tanya shook her head but stopped when she heard a girl screaming. Jumping in her truck she went to the house behind hers. She needed to know. When she got their she recognized the girl.  
"Grandma T thank god you're here, it's him."

Tanya looked down at Lori's granddaughter who was crying on the steps. After finding out where he was she went to try and find him.

She could hear people yelling for her to kill him. She was known for getting in a fight with him. Lori exaggerating the story in her panic, exaggerating how she had to live with him. How he kept her hostage, how he ra-

"Tanya?"  
Tanya looked up to see a cop standing next to her, she had just been standing and staring at a corpse.

"Sorry, I guess this just triggered some memories."

Tanya looked to the cop who was frowning, the older man regonsing her as much as she recognised him.

He had to leave though, he had to go take Allyson and Dr. Sartain away.  
"Take them home, keep them safe. Call me if you see Michael."

The officer rested a hand on her shoulder for a moment, saying nothing.

"I'll be heading home soon, Lori is probably worried."  
Tanya jumped in her truck and followed them. Wanting to make sure Allyson made it ok. What she didn't expect was to see him. Or to see him get hit by a car. Tanya jumped out and ran to him, pressing her hand to his neck.

Dr. Sartain came out of the police car and towards them, Tanya hovered over Michael protectively.

"Sartain, good to see you. We met when Loomis was still helping me."  
"Tanya, yes, i came to check in my patient. Take him with me."

Tanya reached for her gun, her and the doctors locking eyes.  
"I want him to meet his children, please doctor."  
Sartain smiled and nodded.  
"Of course, give me your gun and I can pretend to threaten you. You're granddaughter will not know the difference.

Tanya knew it was stupid but she needed to keep him this time. She emptied the bullets before sliding him the gun, not even fighting when he took Myers mask. She'd get to see his face. She slid him in before getting in on Allyson's side giving her a wink.

"Don't worry baby bug i've got a plan, i've brawled with this big guy before and won." Allyson had Michael leaning on her and she scooted closer to Tanya. While Tanya couldn't take her eyes off the man. She ignored her as she spoke to the doctor, just admiring her mate. When he sat up she covered Allyson's eyes.

"Don't look sweetie, you don't want to look."  
In reality Tanya used her other hand to rub the scar over his eye, his own hand on hers. His eye softening as he looked at her.  
"Don't look Allyson, he's quite the killer."  
Tanya winked as Michael turned his attention to Dr. Sartain, his cold rage coming back to him. The doctor was demanding to know what Michael supposably said, what he was supposed to have spoken to Allyson. Tanya just pulled Allyson close preparing for whatever he had planned.

Tanya let Allyson slip out, telling her to run, she'd just hold her back. So Allyson did, she ran as fast as she could through the woods. Michael turned to Tanya before lifting her into his arms, their lips finding each other as if they'd never parted.  
"Your son looks so much like you, and you're daughter has you're affinity for cheesy romance movies. You should see you're grandson."  
Michael pressed his finger to her lips before pointing after Allyson.  
"I know, I'll see you their."

With that Tanya took off running, took off to warn Lori. Yet she hoped she would be to late, hoped he'd be faster like he always was.

Pain changes people, pain changes your outlook on life. Michael killed a man outside but also met his son. A man who looked strikingly like him, he took a few swings but missed allowing the young boy to get around him.  
"See you later dad, mom said to wait in the forest for you."  
With that he took Michaels hand and slashed his own side before running away, appearing to be injured. Michaels daughter waving from the sidelines, a gun in hand, an easy shot. She shushed him before disappearing into the trees. Now he truly needed to win. To make sure he'd see his family again. Pain doesn't just hurt the physical body. It kills the soul. So when Tanya came up finally, a slight limp in her leg she felt pain. The physical pain giving way to the pain in her soul.

Allyson looked so happy to tell her what happened. Lori holding her tight as she thanked whatever god was out their that protected her. They were so happy to tell her that Michael was trapped inside, burning alive. Tanya dropped to her knees and began sobbing, Lori grinning.  
"I know you're relieved but we gotta go get help."  
Tanya looked up, tears staining her cheeks.  
"Where are my babys?"  
Lori frowned and looked around, she had sent them out to the woods to search.

"I don't know, i sent them into the woods to scoute and haven't seen them since. I'm sorry Tanya, i should have kept them inside."  
Tanya shook her head, stood and followed Lori to a truck coming by. Allyson still clinging to a butcher knife.

Tanya knew her kids were fine, she trusted them, but just hoped they'd get their father out. Be able to save Michael before it was too late. It took years for her to admit what she felt had been love and now he's gone. She wanted to murder Lori but that old flame for her never faltered, so she couldn't hurt her. Even if everything inside her hurt. The pain licking at her skin like the flames that burned her mate. She knew he was a killer but so was she, they just needed to see bloodshed differently. Karen patted T's shoulder trying to get her attention. T zoning out as she watched the smoke rise into the air. Smoke so thick all Tanya could do was hope it went up and didn't kill him. Hoping he'd stay unkillable.

**Thank you all for reading! I'll add a little Extra "Happy Ending" Next week but this is where it would have ended following the movie. The "Happy Ending" will probably come in 2 parts. One where Michael was never caught, and one where he was saved from the fire. I may do a sequel once in 2 years (I know, I'm sorry) But i want to finish all the movies to do my best to follow the story. Thank you again for reading! **

**So, I had this all written up and ready and just never posted it, sorry life get's busy and before you know it so much as passed. **


	6. Alternate Endings

Ch. 6

Samel wrapped a bandana around his face as he headed in, Eve following with a fire extinguisher. The two managed to break the defenses Lori set up and tame the fire slightly. Michael stared up at the two, mask in his hand as he coughed into his arm. The two pulled him from the fire and dragged him outside to Eve's car. Getting in Samel took off.  
"Hey dad, I'm Samel Stone, or Myers. My sister, Eve. Mom had a fucked up sense of humor while naming us. She told us all about you. Every night before bed. Don't let Auntie Lori's paranoia sway us."  
Eve nodded and turned to the man in the back.

"It's good to finally meet you, once we sneak you out you can meet your grandson. He's the cutest little guy ever."  
Michael stared at the two, recognising himself and Tanya in them. Recognising the way his son scans the area, the way his daughter tugs at her hair. These were his. His family.

Samel handed the airport security an envelope, the Stone name on it.

"Taking a private plane so what's the harm in looking the other way?"

The man frowned but slid the envelope into his pocket and led them to their plane. Tanya had spent years gaining trust, a name, money. All to lead up to the moment he escaped again. She knew he'd find a way, knew she'd just have to be patient.

So they went, taking Myers away from Handonfeild. Away from where they knew. All while Tanya stayed with them. Acted as though she was shocked and scared when they informed them he escaped. She held Lori and whispered comforting words to her.

Karen and Tanya faught, their words rising in anger as they spoke.  
"How do we know it wasn't you're kids that helped him escape?"  
"What are you saying? My kids would help that monster?"  
"Well they came from two monsters if i recall."  
Tanya narrowed her eyes, venom on her lips but Lori's hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
"Have you heard from your kids?"  
Tanya frowned thinking of the bloody shirt the police had her identify.  
"No, just the blood the police found, if I'm lucky they got away. If not, if not then they fell victim as well."

Tanya looked up to Karen who was glaring at her while Alyson tried to stay out of the way.

When they were allowed to leave Tanya let them know she'd be joining her kids spouses in Scotland.  
"If they ran they might have run there, I just need to know. Thank you Lori for being there for me as I was there for you. If you get wind of him, call me, one more fight won't kill me."  
The two older women laughed before parting ways, the two younger women watching with concern.

The plane landed and Tanya was met by her son and Myers. She hugged the larger man, his arms tightening around her. Pulling away his fingers traced her face, her fingers tracing the scar on his.

"It's been so long mi amor. How do you like our kids?"

Myers turned to his son and rested a hand on his shoulder, a small smile on his lips. Then turning back to Tanya he lifted her bridal style carrying her to the car. Samel grinned as he went on about his family and his son. Though Tanya and Myers barely listened as they stared at each other. Feeling whole once again.

**Second ending. **

Myers reached for the door but stopped and backed away before going out the back door. Her Uncle passed him, the blonde and frowning.

"Hey kid why are their police in the front?"

The door burst open, police rushing in and grabbing her Uncle. Loomis grabbing the man's face and examining it.

"This isn't Michael Lori, who is he?"  
Tanya gulped softly, glancing at the blonde man.

"My mom's atual Uncle, he's been staying with me. I called him a family freind because I hate the word Uncle."  
Lori looked at him frowning and shaking her head, she didn't recognise this man.  
"I'm sorry, this can't be him."  
Loomis led Lori out while the police apologised to Tanya and the blonde man.

When they were gone Tanya turned to the man quickly.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought mom said you were disowned."  
The man smiled and shrugged holding out a hand to introduce himself properly.

"I'm you're great-Uncle actually, i was disowned for a while but you're mom was worried. Looks like I came in time. Come on, I came in a plane I own, so airport security won't question us."

Tanya started packing while her great-uncle went to get Myers. Helping him load everything into the truck he had brought. When everything was packed up they left. Tanya staring suspiciously at the blonde male.  
"So why did my mom send you?"  
"Obviously because you're dating a psycho."  
Tanya paused mouth opening for a moment before Myers put a hand on her shoulder. She got the message and let out the breath she had taken in. Instead of getting mad and defending herself she simply sighed and shrugged. Getting to Italy, Tanya led Myers out. He grabbed their stuff and put it into the car the man brought over. Tanya took a map and drove, they sat silently as she drove. When they got to the small house she knew she had to explain.

"I know this is a tad odd. But this is technically my house. Inherited it so this is where we live."  
Myers turned the paper he was holding to show Tanya. "Our house?" It read, he glanced at the house then back to Tanya.

"Sure it is handsome, now come on."  
Tanya and Myers went inside, he picked her up before going over the threshold.

Myers got a job at a local farm and butcher shop. Helping kill and cut up the animals. Tanya opened a local shop for books. A special section for books on killers. Opening an attached cafe a year later. Myers and herself going from sleeping in separate rooms to in the same room. He said a few words and rarely. Lori attempted to find and contact Tanya but she was gone to her. After three years Michael proposed, Tanya accepted whole heartedly. The wedding was small but that was all they needed. Tanya found out she was pregnant with twins soon after. When she got back in contact with Lori she was happy to hear she had her own child.

"Hey Tanya, it's good to hear from you again. I wanted to apologise about that, well you know."  
"I know, trust me i know. But don't worry, how is life?"  
"Life is actually good, they found a body burnt horribly, but they think it was him. It was like a weight off my chest. No paranoia, no fear of him coming back."

Tanya smiled as she leaned on Michael, rubbing her hand against her stomach.  
"I'm sure he won't come back, so i'm glad you and your daughter are doing well."

After getting off the phone Tanya smiled up at the taller man.

"Should we come up with names?"  
Muchael leaned down and spoke softly, vocal cords never fully working properly.

"Mike and Tara."  
Tanya laughed and pressed herself back against him, his hand rubbing her belly softly.  
"You're a romantic you know that, you also smell like blood. Go shower."  
Michael smiled and rubbed his face against Tanyas as she squealed and gently scooted away. Neither could imagine a life without each other, neither knowing how close they were to losing each other. If he had opened that door her Great-Uncle would have left, not wanting to be involved. Not knowing a life where their kids may have grown up to paranoia and spite. All they would know now is love and that their father always smelled faintly of bloor.

**Holy shit i'm sorry for the long wait. But here it is. Life got in the way. I'm still perpetually exhausted. But here it is. Another fanfiction may be coming soon. Something short and about the Headless Horseman because I'm not normal. **


End file.
